chatrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Musicais do Diego
Os musicais do Diego são vídeos realizados pelo membro Vini. Eles formam uma série que, hoje, contém três episódios. Essas produções são compostas por seções que tocam os gritos do Diego sincronizados com músicas de video-games e sempre contam com uma canção cantada por Vini ao início. O nome da franquia se deve a essa estrutura musical e ao fato de que o membro Diego é o personagem principal de todos os vídeos. A série é uma das principais do Chatroll, especialmente por causa das músicas cantadas, as quais são frequentemente lembradas pelo grupo. Todas as produções musicais desses vídeos estão presentes no álbum Diego and Other Assorted Down Songs. Concepção O grito do Diego, surgido no primeiro Desafio do Herobrine em 2011, se tornou um som icônico do Chatroll em 2012, utilizado inúmeras vezes desde então para diversas finalidades. No início de 2013, o membro Vini fez uma versão estendida da música Porcos no Quintal que contava com esse grito repetidas vezes em sincronia com o solo de guitarra. Alguns meses depois, ele teve a ideia de fazer uma música completa neste estilo para zoar o Diego devido as suas jogatinas de LoL, com direito a uma letra relatando suas “falhas” na primeira canção. Estrutura Todos os vídeos tem uma estrutura pré-definida: *'Primeira cena': composta por uma música cantada por Vini e com os gritos do Diego em sincronia ao fundo. O rosto do Diego aparece estampado no(s) inimigo(s). A música utilizada sempre é alguma tema de batalha comum do jogo que está sendo usado para a produção. *'Intervalo': essa é a cena que conecta uma música à outra e introduz o “enredo” do vídeo. São animações aleatórias com o Diego e seus pais, cheias de negragem acontecendo. Essas cenas sempre começam com alguma música popular tocando de fundo. *'Segunda cena': onde acontece o conflito da história, geralmente o Diego contra alguém. A música que toca nessa parte é a tema do final boss do jogo utilizado com os gritos do Diego em sincronia. Essa seção teve diversas modificações a cada video lançado. No primeiro, ela não contém o rosto de Diego no inimigo, é apenas a música tocando. No segundo, os textos dos ataques dos personagens foram adaptados para fazer referências aos membros do grupo e aos pais do Diego e também conta com diálogos, elementos que também foram incorporados no vídeo seguinte. Neste, a seção foi dividida em três, cada uma com uma música diferente. As canções ficaram mais de segundo plano, com o destaque maior sendo dado aos diálogos. Vídeos Battle Against a Diego Battle Against a Diego é o primeiro vídeo musical que une os gritos do membro “down” do grupo às músicas de videogames. O jogo escolhido para essa primeira produção foi Earthbound, de SNES, com as músicas Battle Against a Machine e Pokey Means Business, do boss final. 'Enredo' A histórinha desse vídeo é bem menor que as dos demais, por não se estender além da cena de intervalo. É mostrado o Diego discutindo com sua mãe, chegando a um ponto que ele bate nela e ela revida sacando uma arma. Assustado, o garoto adentra uma máquina do tempo e vai parar no futuro, dentro de um corpo mecânico. 'Recepção' O primeiro vídeo da série foi adorado pelos membros do grupo que riram bastante da letra e dos gritos unidos às músicas, especialmente em virtude da época que era comum zoar o Diego. 'Nóscar' Na premiação de 2013, o vídeo faturou o prêmio de Edição de som do ano. 'Referências' *A cena de intervalo usa a música Girls Just Wanna Have Fun da Cyndi Lauper. O Rivelino costumava escutá-la na época. 'Letra' LoL ele leva a sério, essa bosta Só sabe jogar isso Rebolando na bosta Perdeu na 8ª série E vai continuar a perder Os pais dele o odeiam Este cara é muito down Zoações são infinitas Com este cara que é down Fica puto muito fácil Fala merda, ele downza 'Dublagem' *Diego – ele mesmo *Nugem – Rivelina More Troublesome Diegos O segundo vídeo musical foi lançado em janeiro de 2014 e faz uso do jogo Mother 3 e de suas músicas Mr. Batty Twist e Master Porky's Theme, tema do chefe final, assim como no vídeo anterior. A edição dessa entrada da franquia foi muito mais incrementada do que a anterior, sincronizando melhor o rosto do Diego aos inimigos, contando com uma seção de intervalo maior e com mais coisas acontecendo, e substituindo os textos dos ataques na seção final com habilidades dos membros do grupo e dos pais de Diego, além de um encerramento similar à seção de intervalo, sem cenas do jogo. 'Enredo' Diego vaga por um beco e se depara com seus pais transando. Ele encontra Vampeta e se apaixona pelo negão. Seu flerte não dura muito, já que Vini e Jordan surgem do nada e amassam o interesse amoroso de Diego. Eles começam a encher seu saco, repetindo inúmeras vezes “Diego downzando” e “Diego chupou róla”. O down fica tão puto que carrega seu Limit Break, um ataque que lança um meteoro contra o planeta Terra. Os membros do Chatroll, juntos de Rivelina e Rivelino, engajam em uma batalha contra Diego e tentam convencê-lo de que tem que ficar no grupo. Ele discorda e se vangloria da vida que está levando fora do chat. Após uma intensa luta, o membro renegado desfere um ataque que manda todos os seus oponentes para o espaço, deixando-os indefesos. No entanto, Rivelino usa seu ataque especial de piroca contra seu filho que o incapacita de fazer qualquer coisa, fazendo com que todos sejam teleportados para fora do espaço. Diego fica putasso. 'Recepção' O vídeo foi bem recebido pelos integrantes do grupo, até mesmo por Diego, apesar da letra ofensiva da música. Essa canção se mostrou bastante cativante, sendo recitada com certa frequência pelos membros ao longo dos anos. 'Nóscar' O musical foi indicado a Vídeo do ano na premiação de 2014, mas foi a produção menos votada entre as três que estavam concorrendo. 'Referências' *A primeira música que toca na cena de intervalo é O Beco dos Paralamas do Sucesso, pois a cena se passa em um beco. *Vini tem o logo de Doctor Who estampado em seu corpo. Ele estava viciado na série na época em que esse vídeo foi lançado. *O corpo de Jordan tem um pequeno 8D em sua parte inferior, referência à piada do “pau do Jordan”. *A cena do espaço contém alguns easter eggs como um meteoro do Reggie acertando o rosto da Kats e bonequinhos com o rosto do Leo e do Mus à deriva no espaço. 'Letra' O Diego é um garoto down Que insiste em fazer coisas downs Nunca fez algo de útil na vida Ele prefere ficar chupando uma róla Mas enquanto seus pais retardam Ele fica jogando LoL Puta merda, que garoto down Quando será que ele vai aprender? Mas o dia continua escuro E este garoto continua down Ele toma mamadeira gozada E diz que “tá gostoso, mãe” Mas eu me indigno com isso A fotossíntese não é difícil Uma planta não joga LoL Quando será que ele vai aprender? 'Curiosidades' *Essa foi a primeira produção a usar o grito do Nugem, som que se tornou um marco do Chatroll. 'Dublagem' *Diego – ele mesmo *Vini – ele mesmo *Jordan – ele mesmo *Nugem – Rivelina Diego Fanfare O terceiro vídeo veio em dezembro de 2016, quase três anos depois do anterior. Com 7 minutos de duração, ele trouxe algumas mudanças ao formato da série, com quatro músicas ao invés de duas e, na seção após o intervalo, focando mais no diálogo do enredo do que nas músicas, deixando-as de segundo plano. O jogo utilizado foi o RPG de Nintendo 64 Paper Mario, com as músicas Battle Fanfare (tema de batalha comum), Bowser's Rage, Wish of the Princess e King of the Koopas (final boss). O uso desse jogo também foi uma mudança para a série em questão de edição, pois os personagens não são sprites parados como nos jogos anteriormente usados, o que fez com que Vini tivesse que fazer os rostos acompanhando os movimentos com o programa After Effects. 'Enredo' Diego e seu pai se dirigem ao show do DragonForce, quando são interceptados por uma granada divina que lança o garoto para o espaço. Ele é atingido por um raio que o transforma no Bowser e então aterrissa em uma plataforma, onde outro raio o atinge e o deixa todo gigantão e escrotão. Ele pede para alguém comer seu cu, mas Celso, ao seu lado, diz que não quer sujar seu pau de merda. Diego fica puto e acha que foi Vini que disse isso, então engaja em uma batalha com este. Durante a luta, Vini usa uma plantação de maconha para atacar, o que deixa Diego desconfiado. O garoto down então usa o poder do LoLzinho para ficar invencível. Para sua surpresa, seu inimigo começa a rezar e invoca a Pasquale, o amor não correspondido de Diego, a qual lança um feitiço que tira sua invencibilidade. Putasso, Diego revida usando um feitiço que revela a verdade identidade de seu inimigo – ele na verdade é o Vini de 2013. O garoto down tenta atacar de todas as maneiras, mas sempre é impedido pelo inimigo e seus parceiros (membros do Chatroll de diversas épocas). Vini o deixa puto diversas vezes ao xingá-lo e kicka-lo sem parar, até o ponto em que é derrotado com um ban de 27 anos desferido por Jordan. Para comemorar, este começa a cantar One Direction para o desgosto de todos e explode. 'Recepção' Apesar de poucos comentários terem sido feitos na postagem do vídeo, a recepção foi positiva, com diversos elogios referentes à edição de som e vídeo e ao humor da produção. A música inicial se mostrou cativante, assim como as anteriores, e a reza “Mega Man” da seção com a Pasquale é imitada pelos membros com certa frequência no TS. 'Nóscar' A edição de 2016 do Nóscar foi marcada por um foco maior em vídeos, com diversas categorias específicas a eles. Diego Fanfare foi indicado em seis delas, saindo como vencedor nas categorias técnicas de Edição de video e Edição de som do ano. 'Referências' *A cena de intervalo usa as músicas Como Vovó Já Dizia de Raul Seixas e Through the Fire and Flames do DragonForce, essa segunda escolhida pois o Diego está indo ao show da banda na história e, por ser super agitada, combina com o fator negragem da cena. *Após o término da história, diversas randomzisses são mostradas, entre elas um trecho do gameplay de Smash Bros. Chatroll Anthology 2016 – Wave 1, o qual não havia sido lançado ainda; um gameplay de Audiosurf; o Vini chamando a mina do Exorcista quando na verdade estava trollando e aparece o rosto do Diego no monitor, como no vídeo killerjo, junto do Serginho Mallandro todo estourado, o qual diz “É um bom imitador” ao final, uma fala de seu trote do Chupim muito referenciada no grupo; a última cena random que encerra o vídeo é do Shrek gritando “A—“ enquanto soca um bolo, do vídeo Faz o urro, indicado a Vídeo externo do ano em 2016 no Nóscar. 'Letra' Vai, viadinho! Diego down tá na área! Se bobear ele vai chupar o seu pau (Porque ele joga o LoLzinho) Ele é muito down! Tem uma placa de metal em sua cabeça chapada Dá interferência na rádio Ele é muito down! Ele quer viajar pro Quebec Mas não sabe nem o que é o verb to be Seus pais iriam o ensinar, mas preferiram tomar leite quente Então o Dieguinho disse que o baskara era uma receita de nozes (tipo o Kakau) A professora falou “que merda tu disse?” Mas ele apenas sorriu Ele joga vôlei mas não consegue dar uma manchete Faz 69 com o priminho Ele é muito down! Pois foi violentado por causa Do Draven que dá linha na pipa (É assim que se faz) 'Curiosidades' *Apesar de ter sido lançado apenas em 2016, a produção do vídeo começou em junho de 2014, com a criação da primeira música. Ela foi mostrada aos membros do grupo no TS em 2015, os quais acharam a letra muito ofensiva e que era um reflexo dos tempos antigos. Com isso em vista, Vini revisou a letra para o lançamento final do vídeo. Essa versão original da canção pode ser escutada no álbum Diego and Other Assorted Down Songs, a compilação de músicas do Chatroll. *Esse é o primeiro vídeo desde o primeiro Secret Trailer de 2012 a contar com uma dublagem do membro Celso, cujo voltou para o grupo em 2016. 'Dublagem' *Diego – ele mesmo *Vini – ele mesmo, Amilton 2014, Magnetita *Todescasto – ele mesmo *Mus – ele mesmo *Jordan – ele mesmo *Celso – ele mesmo Categoria:Vídeos